


Red Lace

by Auddieliz09



Series: The Racy Adventures of JJ Parker [1]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lace Panties, M/M, Party Games, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09
Summary: Idk how much you remember about Asher's party, but pretty pan partyboy JJ was very naked at the poker table. Did he lose however many rounds it took to get naked, or did only one dare chip equal a full strip down? Who knows? What matters is what happens when he loses another round with a dare chip and he's already naked.Spoiler alert: That dare causes JJ to discover that he really likes wearing panties. But what happens when Asher finds out?
Relationships: Asher Adams/JJ Parker
Series: The Racy Adventures of JJ Parker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639966
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	Red Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> For Callum, who asked all the right questions and caused me to spiral hard.

JJ stares at the cards in his hand. He feels pretty damn good about the three pretty ladies and two sevens he sees. Good enough to call and toss in a dare chip.

Asher smirks when he sees it. "You sure about that, JJ? You're already naked."

"I'd be worried if my natural form weren't a gift to all who gaze upon it," JJ grins, setting his cards face down on the table to run his hands over his torso and flex. Gratified by the tittering from the girls in the crowd of spectators and the appreciative glances from several of the guys, including Asher. "You worry about your cards, I'll worry about mine."

Asher huffs out a laugh and rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say, dude."

Davy folds. As does Mallory, who never lays down cards if there's a dare chip on the table. Asher calls with a hundred dollar bill and Kaden and Vanessa fold.

JJ smiles, laying down his full house for everyone to see. This gets a few cheers from the crowd.

Asher peers at the cards with an impressed look on his face. "Not bad at all, JJ. But, uh," he lays down four nines and a two, "not quite good enough, I'm afraid."

JJ laughs. "Well, goddamn. I thought a had it. Alright, Adams. Give it to me." He waggles his eyebrows, not afraid of any dare.

Now, Asher could have dared him to do any number of things. Put his clothes on and go buy him a pizza, send a naked selfie to Vanessa's super jacked college boyfriend from her phone, three naked laps around the pool. But when Asher looks down at his pile of spoils from previous rounds, his eyes land on the expensive lacy bra and panty set that Hailey had given up when she'd run out of cash, he smirks. Asher tosses the set at JJ and says, "I dare you to wear these for three rounds."

JJ just laughs and shrugs. No big deal.

Vanessa helps him hook the bra since he's only ever had to unhook them before. The panties don't really fit right, but when he poses for the laughing crowd and catches a glimpse of himself in a large mirror he can't help but feel really, really pretty. And when the three rounds are up, he's kind of bummed to take them off.

He never even noticed how Asher couldn't take his eyes off of him.

*

He pushes the giddy feeling he'd had about wearing lingerie out of his mind for a long time. Shrugs it off as a combination of alcohol and being the center of attention. Which he knows he gets off on.

He forgets about it until he stumbles across a random photoset of a guy in pretty lace panties, a neon thong, a black satin thing that's laced over his ass like a corset. There are even a few where the guy literally is wearing a corset. And stockings. And even high heels in one.

JJ is blown away by how gorgeous the guy looks and he remembers the 15 minutes he spent in someone else's underwear and how he'd felt in them. And unlike the ones he'd worn, the ones this guy is wearing seem to fit properly.

Are there panties made for men?

JJ does some research and discovers that, yes, there is lingerie designed just for men. He sits with the knowledge for weeks until a stupid instagram ad has him going to a page that sells a pair of lacy briefs with a nice wide waistband. He buys a pair in every color. Red, royal blue, baby blue, black, and a pretty peach.

When they arrive, he immediately tries them on and they're perfect. It takes him another couple of weeks before he wears them outside of the house. Just a trip to the mall to buy his sister a video game for her birthday, but it'd been thrilling.

He never wears them to parties or school on days there's football practice. But sometimes he goes to the hangout wearing them and feels like he's got this scrumptious little secret.

The day he gets caught, it's because he'd forgotten he'd agreed to study with Asher after practice the day before. He'd worn the red pair to school and was feeling super into himself for getting away with it and low key turned on from knowing that if his pants had slipped, anyone could've seen them.

He decides to take a few selfies with his half chub stretching the lace before a much needed wank. He doesn't bother to keep his face out of the photos, he's not planning to show them to anybody. He takes them for himself because he loves how he looks in the panties. How they make him feel.

He got his skinny jeans halfway down his thighs and his shirt pulled off. He's twisted in front of the mirror to show the curve of his ass in the photo when his bedroom door opens and Asher walks in.

Both boys freeze.

JJ is jolted out of his panic at the sound of the door latching behind Asher. Asher, who is staring wide-eyed at JJ's lace covered ass.

He plasters a cocky grin on his face and asks, "Like what you see, Ash?" Then turns back to the mirror to snap a quick photo like he's completely unbothered by being caught.

In the mirror, he watches Asher blink in surprise before smirking. "Lose a bet or something?"

JJ just shrugs and pulls his pants back up, buttoning most of the buttons before turning and grabbing his backpack to start pulling out books. He doesn't bother with his shirt. "Let's get this party started, huh?"

They spread their books out on his bed and work through the questions on their biology packet. Both keeping conversation on the subject instead of injecting jokes or gossip as they go like they usually would.

After a little over an hour of them ignoring the lacy red elephant in the room, JJ can't take it anymore. He groans and flops back against his pillow. "Just say what you want to say!"

"What?" Asher asks, dumbfounded.

"We're being weird. So say what you need to say. Ask what you need to ask so we can go back to normal."

When Asher doesn't say anything, JJ peeks at him to see that his gaze is intent below JJ's waist. He looks down and sees that his pants have ridden down enough to show the silky black band of his panties and small vee of his open top button shows off the barest hint of red lace. For the first time in a long time, he feels the heat of a blush warm his cheeks and chest.

_"Did_ you lose a bet?" Asher finally asks. Again.

JJ sighs. "No."

"So, they're yours."

"Yes."

Out of the corner of his eye, JJ sees Asher's hand jerk as if he'd had to stop himself from reaching out. "Do you like them?"

"Yeah."

"Did-" Asher pauses. "Did you wear them to school?"

JJ can't decipher the look on Asher's face but he answers honestly. "Yes."

A muscle ticks in Asher's jaw. "What do you like about them?"

What _does_ JJ like so much about his lacy panties? "I dunno. I guess I like the way I feel when I wear them. Confident. Pretty." He tries to laugh that away. "It doesn't hurt that they're pretty comfortable, too. Breezy."

Asher's unreadable expression doesn't change. God, he probably thinks JJ is a freak. If he doesn't already plan to tell the entire school, he'll hold this over JJ's head forever.

JJ tries to think about any equally blackmailish material he might have of Asher to get back on even ground. He probably still has the old phone with the pictures he took at Brandi Cantola's sweet sixteen where Asher'd-

"Can I see them?"

JJ's brain misfires. "W-what?"

Asher shifts a little on the bed, red staining his cheekbones. "When I walked in, you asked if I liked what I saw. I did. I'd like to see again."

JJ's heart pounds in his chest. Is he for real? They stare at each other for a long moment before JJ gestures toward his pants and with more confidence than he feels, says, "Fine. Look your fill."

Asher's eyes widen. "You want me to…" he mimics JJ's gesture.

"Sure. If you really wanna see." JJ might not be the smartest crayon in the shed but he's not going to bare it all unless he's sure Asher is as invested in it as he is. He's pretty sure Asher wouldn't go so far as to take his pants off just to taunt him.

"You're sure? You don't have to if-"

"Ash! I- I want you to."

"Yeah? Okay, okay." Asher moves, shoving books and papers out of the way, neither of them caring if they fall to the floor. He reaches over and tugs at JJ's fly until all of the buttons come loose. Then he tucks his fingers under the waistband and starts pulling the jeans down JJ's legs. When they're low enough for JJ to kick them the rest of the way off, Asher sits back and stares.

"Fuck, JJ," he breathes out.

JJ feels a pleased blush spread down his chest. He can feel his cock start to swell under Asher's gaze.

"Good?"

"So fucking good." Asher's ridiculous green eyes catch his. "Turn over for me?"

Fuck. JJ would do anything for Asher if he asked him like that.

"Uh. Yeah, sure." JJ flips himself over, keeping his head turned to where he can see Asher's reaction. And if he arches his back a little, well, it certainly doesn't seem like Asher minds.

"Jesus. That's-" Asher's hand makes another aborted move toward JJ before he brings it up to rub over his mouth instead. "I remember daring you to wear those underwear at that party. I remember wishing you'd turned in a circle so I could see the back. If they looked even a little like this. I would not have been disappointed."

JJ turns his face into his pillow to hide his giddy grin, then makes a decision. "You can touch if you want." He really hopes Asher wants.

"Yeah?" Asher's eyes meet his again.

In response, JJ arches his back further, swaying his hips temptingly.

"Fuck." Asher whispers before reaching out and caressing the lace covered flesh of JJ's ass. JJ whimpers as Asher sinks his fingers into the muscular globes of his ass.

He spreads his legs, encouraging Asher to climb between them. Asher takes the invitation. Pressing his knees to the backs of JJ's thighs until JJ is up on his knees, kneeling low in front of him.

"So goddamn pretty, JJ. Your ass was meant to be covered in lace."

JJ bites his lip, another flush heating the back of his neck at Asher's compliments.

"You know what I think would make it even prettier?"

"What?" JJ asks breathlessly.

Asher doesn't say anything, just brings his hand down firmly against JJ's ass. Not hard enough to sting, but enough to let JJ know what he wants. "What do you think, huh? Think this gorgeous ass of yours would look even better if it was the same color as these pretty panties? I think it would. Do you want to find out?"

Oh, god. "Yesss," JJ hisses out. He'd never really thought he'd be into being spanked, but the thought of his ass stinging, turning red under Asher's gaze. The thought of Asher thinking he'd look even prettier. JJ knows he wants that.

Despite his agreement, JJ yelps in surprise when the first hard smack comes. He leans into Asher's caressing hand as it soothes over the sting.

"That's it, pretty boy," Asher croons, making JJ whimper. "Oh, you like that, don't you? You like being called my pretty boy?"

JJ's cock jerks under him and he buries his burning face in his pillow. Another hard smack wrenched a shocked moan from his throat.

"Don't hide from me, gorgeous." Asher smacks his other cheek.

"Fuck!" JJ cries out, his hips shifting helplessly.

"Do you like it when I call you pretty boy?"

_Smack!_

"Yes!"

_Smack!_

"Good boy."

_Smack!_

JJ whines, hips undulating. Asher continues to spank him, murmuring filthy praises in his gravelly voice that makes JJ a weak, sobbing mess.

Asher pauses, "I was right. So fucking pretty. Do you want to see?"

JJ cranes his head to look at Asher's face and whispers, "Yes, please."

"Fuck, JJ." Asher digs a hand into his pocket, grimacing as his jeans pull taut against his impressive erection. He grabs his phone and flips on the camera, taking a photo and turning the screen so JJ can look at it. "See?"

JJ stares at the photo. At how the flesh beneath the bright red lace is now a barely lighter shade. At how the fabric is stretched tight over the reddened globes. He can feel his cock straining, feel how it's every jerk causes the lace to tighten over the sensitive skin of his ass.

He whimpers.

Asher sets his phone aside and resumes smoothing his hands over the tender skin and lace. JJ mindlessly rocks his hips against them.

"Asher," he breathes.

"Yes, pretty boy?"

JJ just whines and pushes his ass against Asher's hands. The other boy chuckles and runs a hand down the crease of his ass and lower. He caresses JJ's balls for a moment before reaching under to lightly pet the length of JJ's cock.

His fingertips linger around the tip, spreading the wetness leaking from it. "You're making a mess of all this pretty lace." Asher purrs.

"Asher, please," JJ sobs.

"What do you want, pretty boy?"

"Anything!"

Asher hums, tone amused. "Hmm. Here?" He squeezes JJ's cock. "Or maybe here?" He presses his thumb to JJ's hole, rubbing gently.

"Either. Both. Just, please! Please, Asher! Anything!"

"Alright, beautiful. I think I wanna see how messy you can make these panties. What do you think?"

JJ whimpers. "Anything."

"Where's your lube, sweetheart? Condoms?"

JJ waves his hand toward the nightstand on the left side of his bed.

Asher kisses the small of his back. "I'll be right back."

JJ watches through heavily lidded eyes as Asher strips off his shirt, showing off all the lovely compact muscles of his torso. He's been doing extra workouts and it shows in his trim waist and wide shoulders. His arms are insane. He unbuttons his jeans and pushes them down his deliciously thick thighs along with his underwear. JJ's eyes widen slightly at the sight of his thick cock, the head taut and blushing pink. He wants it in his mouth but knows that that's not what today is about. Maybe next time.

Wait. Next time?

Before JJ can dwell on the thought, Asher moves to the nightstand and pulls out the little bottle of lube, tossing it onto the bed. He tears a condom off the strip in the drawer and rips the corner with his perfect teeth. When he's done rolling the condom over his cock. He climbs back into the bed between JJ's legs.

Asher brushes his fingers over the reddened skin peeking out from beneath the lace before pulling the fabric to the left, exposing JJ's waiting hole. "Damn if every last inch of you isn't pretty," he mutters, brushing his thumb over the pink pucker.

JJ squirms for more.

"Patience, sweetheart," Asher chastises gently and reaches for the lube. He pours some onto JJ's exposed hole then some more onto his fingers. He flicks the cap closed and runs a finger around the rim before slowly sinking it in.

JJ twitches, knowing it's best for him to be still, but he wants to move. Wants to demand Asher hurry and to fuck him now.

He sighs as Asher pulls his finger out to gather more lube and press it inside of him, twisting his finger spread the lube and slick the way for more. And, god, he's so ready for more.

As if he heard JJ's thoughts, Asher presses a second finger in to join the first. Low moans escape JJ's throat as Asher twists his fingers, scissoring them to coax the tight muscles to loosen for more. He crooks his fingers to press against the bundle of nerves that causes JJ to cry out, mindlessly shifting his hips to feel it again and again until Asher removes his fingers. JJ sobs at the empty feeling.

"Hush, gorgeous," Asher murmurs, "What'd I say about patience?"

JJ hears the snick of the lube cap being opened and realises why Asher stopped. He takes a deep breath to summon a modicum of control. Before he knows it, Asher is pressing three newly slickened fingers inside him.

JJ sighs at the stretch, the fullness. He groans as Asher pumps his fingers, twisting them, brushing them against his prostate pushing them deeper and deeper, stretching JJ to accommodate his thick cock. By the time Asher deems him ready, JJ is a sobbing mess. Begging for more, begging for Asher's cock.

JJ keens as Asher removes his fingers.

"Just a few more moments, pretty boy. Then I'll fuck you until all you can say is my name. But first…"

Asher pulls him up, manhandling him, maneuvering him, turning him around until he's facing the opposite wall. No, he's facing the mirror.

"Look at you," Asher croons in his ear. "Such a mess and you've never been more beautiful."

JJ's breathing is heavy as he takes in his appearance. His hair, once perfectly styled, now sticks out wildly in every direction from him pulling on it himself. His face and chest are red from rubbing against the bedding. His eyes are swollen from tears of desperation.

And his pretty red panties are sticky and stained from his steadily leaking cock. He looks like a complete wreck, but Asher thinks he's beautiful. And damn if that thought doesn't make him want to preen and give him everything he wants.

Asher really must be able to read his mind because he says, "I want you to watch. I want you to see how you fall apart in my hands, around my cock. I want to see you ruining these delicious panties that started all of this. I want you to watch it all."

Asher reaches down to line himself up and JJ relaxes, going pliant to accept Asher's cock as he pushes slowly into him. When he's all the way in, he yanks at JJ's hips to pull him down that much further.

JJ bites his lip to keep from crying out.

"Uh-uh." Asher chides, reaching up to pull JJ's lip from between his teeth. "I want to hear you."

JJ nods and Asher kisses his cheek before pulling back slowly, then ramming back in and JJ keens.

"That's it." Another sweet kiss on JJ's cheek as he pulls out, followed by another hard press inside.

Asher starts to speed up, the obscene noises falling from JJ's lips coupled with the slapping of flesh fills their ears. Ashers fingers dig into JJ's hips, pulling him back into his cock on every thrust up.

He trails open mouthed kisses along his spine and little love bites across his neck and shoulders. He mutters filth in JJ's ear, biting and sucking on the lobe. And all JJ can do is moan and chant Asher's name.

"Asher. Asher! I'm. I'm gon-" JJ sobs, unable to finish his sentence.

"That's perfect, pretty boy. Come for me. Watch."

JJ opens eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed and stares at a ruined version of himself with shadowy handprints forming on his hips and a mindless look in his eyes.

"Come for me," Asher tells him again, sounding almost desperate.

And he does. He cries out as cum gushes from his tip to be trapped inside the lace of his panties.

Asher groans behind him, his hips speeding up until he stops and JJ can feel his cock pulsing as he comes inside him.

"Fuck," JJ's breath hitches as he starts to come down.

He leans back into Asher as Asher leans forward onto his back. They hold each other up as their breathing evens out and their hearts slow.

JJ winces a little as Asher pulls out. "Sorry, sweetheart." Asher kisses his shoulder. "I'll be right back."

JJ slumps in exhaustion as he watches Asher pull off the condom and tie it off on his way to the bathroom. He comes back with a warm, wet washcloth and helps JJ out of his ruined panties before cleaning him gently.

He picks them up to take them to the trash and rinse out the washcloth. "I'd say I'm sorry but I'm really not," he says smirking when he returns.

JJ snorts tiredly crawls to the top of his bed and under his covers.

"S'okay. I got four more."

Asher perks up. "Four?"

JJ points an admonishing finger at him. "No, we are not ruining them all."

"Fine. But will you wear them for me?"

JJ would do anything for Asher if he asked him like that.

"You really want me to?"

"I really, really do."

"Alright. I will."

A beautiful smile blooms on Asher's lips.

JJ lifts the blanket up and gestures for Asher to join him. "Nap first. Finish that crap later." He waves his hand vaguely at the three rumpled papers and one book then managed to stay on the bed.

"Sounds good to me," Asher shrugs and crawls into the bed, wrapping his arms around JJ. He kisses JJ's cheek. "Sleep sweet, pretty boy."

JJ smiles and closes his eyes.


End file.
